


Lust Sin

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Insults, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Jin punishes Noel for the heinous offense of... being there.





	Lust Sin

Jin Kisaragi, hero of Ikaruga, mighty warrior, and these days: pencil pusher. Without conflict in the world, Jin was left bored and unfulfilled. Worse yet, being stuck in his office meant being stuck with the lieutenant. Noel Vermillion was just about the most aggravating person Jin knew and she just wouldn’t leave him alone. _Major Kisaragi_ she would address him, but it might as well have been nails on a chalk board. She was useless, and at some point Jin resolved to punish her for her mere existence. The first time she hadn’t even resisted. All she did was cry quietly which was fine with Jin. Anything was good so long as she kept her mouth shut.

Unfortunately, her silence never lasted. She had entered his office again.  
“Major Kisaragi, here are some documents for you to look over”, she informed him. She walked through the big room, put the pile of documents on his desk and was about to excuse herself.  
“Lieutenant, lock the door and assume position”, he said, his voice rife with annoyance. “Punishment is in order”.  
Noel winced a little but did as she was told. Assuming position meant for her to bent over Jin’s desk and stick her rear out. The girl didn’t sport much in terms of breasts but her butt was different. It was round, shapely and had some bounce to it. Though Noel never noticed it, most men and some women in the base stared at it with lustful eyes. This fine ass was a constant source of annoyance for Jin. This filthy hussy paraded her ass around in front of him all day every day and didn’t even have the decency to cover it up properly, instead wearing what amounted to a miniskirt.

When she was bent over and ready, Jin lifted her skirt. For underwear Noel wore a plain white thong as per Jin’s orders. At least she was obedient. Before anything else, Jin delivered some hefty slaps to Noel’s booty. She tried to stay quiet but failed. Jin didn’t mean to tease, he meant to hurt, and whenever she made a sound he deemed to loud he would slap her ass again, stronger. This continued until her butt was red all over and her thong stood out in stark contrast.  
Then, Jin pulled her panties down, but not all the way. All he needed was for her butt hole to be uncovered. It twitched, almost as if it were winking at him.  
“Filthy whore”, he called her as he slapped her ass again.  
He pulled out his cock, took aim, and shoved it in. Noel gasped as Jin’s dick dug deep inside her ass. Her tender anus was used to this sort of punishment already and offered little resistance. It engulfed Jin’s cock fairly easily. Then he started fucking, or punishing her. While Jin enjoyed her tight butt (something he would never admit to) he started spanking her ass again and calling her names.  
“Dirty bitch! Useless pile of trash! You good-for-nothing broad!”  
Noel clasped her hands over her mouth to suppress any cries and moans. She just took Jin’s onslaught while tears started streaming down her face.  
“Waste of space! Annoying cunt! Disgusting animal!”  
Jin fucked hard and fast. Venting like this was the only way to cope with this dull life along side this annoying bitch. He grabbed Noel’s head, slammed it onto the desk and mounted her. Then he went even harder.  
“Take it, you festering piece of garbage! You raggedy whore!”  
All Noel could do was grit her teeth and wait for it to end. She tried to tighten her sphincter to make Jin cum quicker, but every time she tried her entire abused rear flared up with pain.  
Luckily, nothing lasts forever. With a final plunge into her ass Jin released his hot, gooey hatred deep inside her. Then he got off of her and cleaned himself up. While she recovered on his desk she tried to clench her butt shut again because she knew the major wasn’t going to offer her any tissues to clean herself up with.  
“Now get out of here, swine”, he said, coldly.  
Noel pulled her thong back up and walked out the door on shaky legs.  
Jin contemplated his lot in life, stuck in this office with that incompetent whore. He would punish her again tomorrow.


End file.
